Dark World Uncovered
by CAHearn790
Summary: Gabriella leaves at the age of 12 only to return at 16 with a daughter and a whole new attitude towards life with her old best friend, Troy, to help her out of her slumbs.
1. Chapter 1

**I restarted this story and made more sense of it**

Gabriella Montez walked into the East High building along with her mother. She wrapped her purple velvet cloak around her to shield herself from the other kids. She didn't say anything when her mother signed her in. Gabriella and her mom moved back to New Mexico after leaving 6 years ago. Walking into her new high school Gabriella had a very overwhelming feeling that she just wanted to finish high school. After handing her papers to Ms. Darbus, her new home room teachers, she sat in the back of the classroom. Everyone pointed and laughed at her for the way she looked. She was different from everyone else because she wore a cloak, mini skirt, stockings, and a corset. Her make up was done to make her look evil, with thick black eye shadow, and black lipstick.

Everyone just thought she was crazy, or in the wrong century. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as everyone laughed and whispered about her. Gabriella kept thinking, "if only she was here, if only she was here". Gabriella grabbed the rubber band that was around her wrist and snapped it over and over to calm herself down. Troy Bolton walked into the room, took one look at Gabriella and thought two things, "Wow this girl is a freak" and "I know her from somewhere".

Ms. Darbus called attention to the classroom. "We now have a new student, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella would you like to come up here and say a few words about herself?" Darbus asked nicely. Gabriella quickly shook her head.

"Yo, do you speak?" Chad asked, to which Gabriella shook her head again, snapping the rubber band harder. "What is your problem then? What's with the rubber band?" Chad kept asking questions. Gabriella ignored all of them and just stared blankly at her desk. "Why are you dressed like that? No one died or did you just get dressed in the dark?" He laughed; Gabriella sprang up from her seat with tears flowing down her cheeks. She ran out of the classroom but missed the soft-worried look in Troy's eyes.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Troy asked Chad who just shrugged. Troy ran out of the classroom with Ms. Darbus' permission. He spotted Gabriella down the hallway in front of some lockers, curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out feverishly snapping the rubber band at her wrist. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly.

Gabriella did nothing, she just continued to cry. She knew Troy didn't remember her, but she knew him all too well. Troy didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around her. She freaked out, pushed him away and ran to the nearest bathroom, which was the men's. Troy thought he scared her away, he was about to go back into the classroom, until he heard a bone-chilling scream. Running into the bathroom he saw Gabriella on the floor with a razor in one hand and blooding running down her other arm. Gabriella just stared at the blood, not knowing what to think. This was the last thing she wanted, was to be caught again cutting herself on school property. Troy was shocked still, the only thing he thought to do was rip his shirt off and wrap it around Gabriella's arm. Once he felt it was tight enough he picked Gabriella up and carried her towards the nurse's office. On the way there Gabriella started to whisper things and have more fat tears roll down her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to. I miss you so much girl. I miss you. I love you." Gabriella cried harder. She started shaking to the point where Troy could barely hold her. Finally making it to the nurse's office Troy sat her down on one of the beds and explained what happened in homeroom. The nurse looked at the cut and inspected that it wasn't deep enough to need stitches but a thick wrap. Even after Gabriella stopped crying she still sat on the bed in a ball just looking out into space.

"Troy, maybe you should go to class." Nurse Mattey spoke.

"Alright, I'll come back in between classes. Do you have her schedule so I can tell her teachers that she might not be able to make it?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Nurse Mattey shuffled threw some papers. "Here you go, I think you have all the same classes. You better get a move on."

"Thanks Mattey." Right when he was about to leave, Gabriella made a protesting noise. Her eyes pleaded with Troy not to leave. He looked at Nurse Mattey who nodded. Troy walked over to where Gabriella was sitting. Her make up was smeared over her face. Once he sat down Gabriella went back to starring into nothing. Gabriella laid down on the bed and hugged herself. She shivered even though she was wrapped in her cloak. Gabriella looked at Troy and held her hand out for him to take. Once he did, she pulled him so he would know to lay down behind her. After he did that, she clung to his arm not letting him go.

"I'll go call your teachers. Just to make sure that they know you're not skipping and also that they would have a new student." Nurse Mattey whispered. When she came back she saw that Gabriella had fallen asleep with a tight grip on Troy's arm.

Chad walked into the nurse's office to get his medication, he didn't notice anything until he looked threw a little window leading to the beds. "Yo, dude, Troy. What are you doing?"

"Chad shut up!" Troy harshly whispered, making sure Gabriella didn't wake up.

"What you're going to try and bed the new school freak?" Chad laughed, which caused Gabriella to wake up. Once she saw Chad she turned around and buried her face into Troy's newly clothed chest and whimpered. "Wow someone must be majorly pmsing."

"Mr. Danforth, get away from that window right now. Do you want anymore detention with Darbus?" Troy heard Nurse Mattey threaten Chad who scurried away as fast as he could.

"Are you gonna tell anyone?" Troy heard Gabriella whisper.

"Not a soul. Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Gabriella shook her head. "Go back to sleep, I'm right here. I'm not going to hurt you."

**If you like it I'll post the next chapter if not then I'll abandon it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the Next Chapter...Enjoy**

Gabriella never said anything to any of the other students while at East High. They didn't understand the closeness between Troy and herself. None of them knew the past they had together. The past they had together before the event that turned Gabriella to the dark side. During the first month at East High many students created rumors about Gabriella, going from stupid things like her boyfriend breaking up with her to a more serious subject like her father raped her and left her pregnant. None of those rumors were true, nobody knew the truth besides Gabriella and her mom. Not only were students thinking of rumors, they were also terrified of Gabriella, even including some of her teachers.

While sitting in her room Gabriella was looking down at her arm. Running her fingers over the scars, and recent cuts did she think about the first time she ever did anything like that. It was a shock to her that she would actually do something like that to herself, after everything her friends had said.

Flashback

Gabriella paced her room, she was seething with anger. Everyone kept saying the wrong thing about her sister. It was hard to be around people who thought they knew everything from what others say. Hot angry tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks. She kept thinking that everyone was lucky to not be near her right now or someone would be in the hospital. Gabriella tried everything to calm herself down, from pacing back and forth in her bedroom to writing out her feelings. She was breathing deeply, nothing she thought of calmed her down. That was until she saw her art kit. She had a sculpting tool that was extra sharp.

Gabriella pressed the blade to herself, the cold feeling on her skin calmed her down, but not enough. The turned the blade towards her skin and moved the blade down a small bit, the sharp cut made a huge difference. Gabriella pulled the blade further making the cut longer. Gabriella felt a deep rush of pain that really made her breathe in deep and the pain just made her relax in a way that nothing has ever before. Once Gabriella realized what she did, she sunk to the floor and cried her eyes out for breaking the promise all her friends had made. Never hurt themselves for anyone or any reason.

Gabriella was currently sitting in a corner of the gym. The other students in the gym class were playing basketball. Since half of the boys basketball team were in the class Coach Bolton didn't seem to have a reason to even be in the gym. Troy looked over to find Gabriella with huge hot tears running down her cheeks. He whispered to Chad to take over making sure no body was hurt, Troy moved over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter sweets?" Troy asked.

"She loved basketball, she was amazing too." Gabriella said teary eyed.

"Who?" Troy asked softly.

"Who the fuck do you think?." Gabriella hugged her knees into her chest.

"Your sister?" Gabriella just nodded.

"What happened to her?" Troy asked unsure. "Last I saw of her, she was heading to college on a basketball scholarship."

Without saying anything Gabriella ran out of the gym. She cursed at Troy for making her think of the day that changed her life for the worse. Troy ran after her not really knowing what had happened. He knew that Gabriella had gone to the music room.

When Troy reached there he was a little shocked to hear her playing a nursery rhyme on the piano. Then out of no where she changed the song do something of her favorite musical. She played the intro to one of the songs. She sang along to the words as she struck the ivory keys.

"Look I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect. But I try to open up to what I don't know, because reason says I should've died three years ago. There's only us, there's only this, forget regret or live is yours to miss, no other road no other way, no day but today." Gabriella whipped the tears from her eyes. Then started playing again singing one characters part in a 3 part song.

"You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die, I just came to say goodbye love. Goodbye love, came to say goodbye love goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye. Please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away. Maybe could you? Goodbye love, goodbye love, came to say goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love….hello disease." Gabriella looked down at her arm that was covered by her long black sleeves.

"What disease?" Troy asked softly causing Gabriella to jump.

"An internal mental disease." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"What were you just playing?"

"Two songs from my favorite musical."

"What did you mean by 'because reason says I should've died three years ago'?"

"Exactly what the song say's, I should have died three years ago. Although in the musical they're talking about having AIDS, for me it's a different thing."

"What thing?" When Troy asked this the bell rang saving Gabriella from answering. Bolting out of the room, Gabriella tried to get to her next class when she all of a sudden heard..

"Mama!" in a sweet angelic voice. Turning around Gabriella saw a girl that was 2 and a half years old. The little girl ran up to Gabriella, shocking everyone that was in the hall. "Mama!" the girl shouted again. Gabriella held the girl tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, when she saw East High during our walk, she ran to it. I tried to grab her but she was too fast." Ms. Montez said out of breath.

"It's alright, I miss my little girl." Gabriella hugged the two-year-old tighter.

"Gabriella?" Troy shouted down the hall. Gabriella was shocked still with her daughter clung to her. "Gabriella! There you are. Why is there a little girl on you?" Troy laughed.

"Me her baby." The girl spoke softly. Shocked to the earth Troy stared at Gabriella.

"Yes I have a child. Do you have a problem with that?" Gabriella asked him, then looked at all the other students in the hall. "Do you have any problems either?" She shouted at them.

"A daughter? You Gabriella "Virgin Mary" Montez, has a daughter?" She nodded. "What's her name?"

"Me Nicole!" The girl shouted.

"Baby, how about you go home with Grandma? I'll see you in an hour at home. Can you wait that long?" Nicole nodded. "Thank you, I'll see you at home." Gabriella set Nicole down on the ground and the two-year-old went out the doors followed by Ms. Montez.

"So what? You all gonna start saying I'm a slut?" She shouted to all the students in the hall. Angrily Gabriella stormed to her next class leaving the school shocked that she has a child.

**If You Have Any Ideas On What Should Happen Next Post A Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait for a post. I was busy off having my baby and recovering from an emergency c-section at my grandmothers. Heres the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

"You, Virgin Mary Montez, has a child?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Why does everyone continue to call me Virgin Mary Montez?" Gabriella asked.

"Because every guy you went out with, you didn't even kiss them so that's how it was created, now answer my question; you have a child?" Troy was ticked this time.

"Its complicated, and she is the reason I didn't die three years ago. You wouldn't understand so I'm not going to explain it when I know I'll be wasting my breath." Gabriella walked away.

Troy remembered vividly what Gabriella was like before her family moved after her sister went away for college. Gabriella was smiling and letting her natural curly brown hair flow threw the wind as they ran around her front yard. Gabriella was 12 years old when her sister left for college. They always had a strong relationship for being 6 years apart. Her sister was given a basketball scholarship to NYU. Troy smiled as Gabriella had a bright smile on her face as she wore a bright yellow and pink sundress. There was a moving truck outside the Montez household. Her sister was leaving that day and Gabriella didn't feel upset at all. What he didn't understand was that a year after her sister left the Montez's moved away. Troy would never know that the next time he would see Gabriella, or know that she went threw a complete change.

Gabriella walked aimlessly around the school during her free period, on her walk she passed the music room again and started playing with the piano some more. Hitting the keys to the song My Immortal by Evanescence she started singing the lyrics as well. When she got to the middle of the song she put so much passion into singing.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

But though you're still with me...

I've been alone all along.

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me."

Gabriella left the music room after finishing the song and continued to walk around when she found the gym empty. When she walked he she saw a rack of basketballs sitting out, grabbing one Gabriella stood at the three-point line and shot basket after basket.

"Why did you have to leave us Carrie? We know its not your fault, me and mom don't blame you. I will admit it has been hard, being 16 and a mom to an almost 3 year old. Mom is very supporting, she works at night so she can take care of Nicole in the morning while I'm at school. People found out about her today, I don't know what they're thinking but from the rumors I've heard they probably think some of them are true.

"Moms job is awesome. We're not struggling with money, like we ever have." Gabriella had to laugh. "I know I must look different, after you left, and with Nicole, my mood just changed and I guess so did my wardr—"

"Well looks like the creepy girl talks to herself now." Chad walked in saying in a baby voice. Gabriella ignored him and kept shooting but without talking to herself. "Wow you must think you're gods gift to basketball because you can shoot three-throws. Some people have no skills to do anything else, much less a girl." Gabriella continued to shoot baskets. "Lets just see how good you are, one on one." She shot the ball to his chest, which he didn't even catch. Chad threw the ball back to her just as hard and she grabbed it quickly with one hand. The game continued from there, unknown to them that the Wildcats basketball team was standing in the doorway watching Chad get creamed by a girl. Troy as the most amused smile on his face when Gabriella sunk in another basket making her the winner of their little game 20 to 7.

"Well looks like the co-captain of this team just got beat by Gabriella." Troy said making the team get noticed. "Gabriella did she teach you to play?" She shook her head. "How did you get so good, last time we played you couldn't even get it near the back board." Gabriella smiled. She walked up to Troy and whispered in his ear, 'Nicole'.

"She taught you to play?" Gabriella nodded. "Wow, like daughter like mother I guess."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as tears sprung in them, as she was walking out Troy heard her mumble something on the likes of, "you have no idea."

At the end of school Troy ran up to Gabriella as she was heading to her car.

"So even though you had a kid at the age of 13 your mom still gave you a new car?" Troy asked in shock.

"How did you know I was 13?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Well you're 16 now, and she is what 3? Its easy math, which equals 13. So who's the father?" Troy asked, Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know the father, neither did her mother." Gabriella said in a harsh voice then got in her car and left Troy standing there dumbfounded.

Troy didn't know what she could've meant. Wasn't Gabriella her mother? Why would she pretend to be the baby's mother, what happened to the birth mother anyway?

It cant be too hard to figure out, Troy thought. He walked back into school to work threw his problems with a basketball.

**The next chapter is ready but if there are not a few reviews then the story will be discontinued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

After finishing up with basketball Troy went over to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door where she opened the door with Nicole on her hip. Troy looked at her appearance, which was drastically different. She had a lot less makeup on her face and her clothes were lighter.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked moving Nicole up higher on her hip.

"I wanted to talk to you about the person on your hip and try to understand what you meant earlier." Troy said, not taking his eyes off the little girl.

"Well I don't want to explain anything to you, it's none of your business." Gabriella told while Nicole tugged on Gabriella's shirt. "Yes baby?"

Nicole got really close to Gabriella's ear and whispered. "Him have pretty eye." Troy just smiled at Nicole, who reached over to Troy to hold her.

"Well I guess since she likes you maybe you could come in." Gabriella just turned around leaving the door open.

"Don't worry, mama alway like dat." Nicole spoke.

After being there for an hour Troy had exhausted Nicole who fell asleep on the couch with her head on his lap. Troy looked down at her face, she looked similar to Gabriella.

"She doesn't take too kindly to boys I'll have you know." Gabriella said while walking into the living room holding a cup for when Nicole woke up. "So you must be something special."

"Oh well, of course I am." Troy smirked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Talk about egotistical." Gabriella leaned down to pick Nicole up. "Here let me take her to bed for her nap. Poor thing always tired." Troy followed Gabriella to the nursery set up for the little one. He smiled at the light green walls and frogs all over the place.

"I guess you're trying to have your daughter like the same animals as you?" Troy asked.

"Not really, she picked it out herself. When she was one, she always would want to spend time with me in bed before the start of the day, and every time she always snuggled up to the one frog I have on my bed." Gabriella explained. "So when we moved here and asked what kind of room, she said froggy room."

"She's not your real daughter is she?" Troy asked suddenly

"What? What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked offendedly.

"When I was looking at her, she looked too much like you."

"So? I'm glad my daughter looks like me, she doesn't need her good for nothing father any more than I do." Gabriella seethed. "Maybe you should leave."

"She's Sandi's isn't she?" Gabriella's eyes darkened tremendously.

"Get out. Get the fuck out of my house now." When Gabriella said this her mother, Rosalie walked down the stairs. "No Nicole may not be birthed by me, but she is my daughter by love. Now get out." Gabriella pushed Troy out the door whether he liked it or not.

"Gabriella, what has gotten into you?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing mother, I'm just tired of people in general." Gabriella walked up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to work, I'll be home around 11." Rosalie announced.

"You're dinner is in the microwave as per usual. Tonight is cheese ravioli." The two girls walked their separate ways.

Gabriella walked tiredly into school the next morning, Nicole was up the whole night with a cough. So if Nicole was up, then so was Gabriella. She didn't like having her mother take care of another child, even if that child was her granddaughter. Gabriella said she would take full responsibility of Nicole after the accident. So true to her word Gabriella at the age of 13, she became a mother.

"Rough night?" Taylor, a girl known for always looking out for those in need, asked as Gabriella went to her locker.

"Yea, my daughter was up all hours of the night coughing. Poor thing, hate to think she's catching a cold." Gabriella told the female, who would soon become a good friend.

"You have a daughter?" Taylor asked astonished. Gabriella simply nodded. "How old is she?"

"She'll be three next month, and before you ask I'm 16."

"So you were 13 when you became pregnant?" Gabriella shook her head.

"She's not birthed by me, although in my heart she feels like it."

"So at the age of 13 you became a mother to a child not even yours? And your mother is okay with it?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"My mother would never allow herself to have that child be put up for adoption, although she doesn't want to raise another child at her age, I told her I would. And our system has been working great so far." Taylor smiled and together the girls walked to homeroom, which was the most boring class in the schedule.

"Ms. Montez, could you please come up and see me for a minute?" Ms. Darbus asked as Gabriella looked a Taylor with a confused look and shrugged.

"What can I do you for Ms. Darbus?"

"Your mother just called, apparently your daughter had to be taken to the hospital." That shocked Gabriella.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "But she was just fine when I left, what do you mean she's in the hospital?"

"I don't know Ms. Montez, but your mother cleared it with the principle that you can leave and go there." Ms. Darbus informed her.

"Can I take someone with me?" Ms. Darbus didn't know the answer so she had to call up the administration. "They said if they have their parents permission."

"Troy call your dad, you're coming with me." Gabriella told him while he went to the phone as well. Five minutes later the two set out to Gabriella's car, she speeded the whole way there, thinking how lucky she was for a police officer to stop her and give her an escort.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Troy asked while gripping onto the 'oh shit' bar above the passenger door and onto the center console.

"No." She simply stated. 10 minutes later Troy and Gabriella ran into the ER Gabriella spotted her mom.

"Mom, what happened why is Nicole here?" Gabriella rushed.

"She started coughing really bad, then blood started coming out. I don't know what's wrong with her." Rosalie was in just as bad a shape as Gabriella. Right then a doctor came out asking for Gabriella and Rosalie.

"She's alright, she developed a lung infection that we'll be giving her medication for." Dr. Weaver said to the two. "She'll have to stay here for the next couple days just so we can monitor her and make sure that the medication starts to get rid of the infection. I don't know how she contracted it." Rosalie and Gabriella sighed in relief. "If you want you can go see her, but family only." Dr. Weaver looked at Troy then back to Rosalie.

"Oh this is Nicole's father." Gabriella said to the doctor as she elbowed Troy in the ribs to play along.

"Oh well then go right a head she's in room B3." Gabriella ran to the room to her daughter.

"Oh baby!" Gabriella exclaimed as she saw Nicole connected to multiple wires. "Are you alright? Don't ever do that again you scared mommy."

"I'm sowwy." Nicole said looking down.

"Oh sweets I'm so glad your okay." Gabriella hugged Nicole close to her body as Rosalie and Troy walked in. "Mommy is going to stay with you the whole time. If you ask Troy nicely maybe he'll be nice and bring mommy her school work when school lets out."

"Of course I will Gabriella," Troy smiled at the two then started to frown. "Ummm Rosalie…do you think you would be able to give me a ride back to school? My car is there and it wouldn't feel right taking Gabriella's, leaving her here with nothing." Troy asked looking down.

"Sure Troy, I need to go to the school anyway and I'll get Gabriella's work for today." Rosalie walked over to Gabriella and Nicole. "Be good for mommy, that goes for both of you." Rosalie laughed along with Gabriella.

"I always good Gema." Nicole said from her hospital bed.

Rosalie walked out of the room after giving both girls a kiss on their foreheads. Herself and Troy went back to the school and Gabriella laid down with her daughter keeping a watchful eye over her as little Nicole fell asleep.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT...YOUR IDEAS MAY END UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
